


The Prince and the Princess in the Stars

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Happy Ending, Magical Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Prince Fitz and Princess Jemma are cursed by the most evil creature in the kingdom. How will they manage to break it?A FitzSimmons fairy tale in the stars.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	The Prince and the Princess in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> This is my Christmas gift to the wonderful @LibbyWeasley <3 Hope you will enjoy my version of FitzSimmons' story :)  
> Don't forget to go to [Tumblr](https://agentofship.tumblr.com/post/189843585378/the-prince-and-the-princess-in-the-stars) to see the fully illustrated version of this.  
> I had it in mind since Inescapable's first promo pics and I'm so glad I managed to finish it just on time for Christmas :)  
> A big thank you to @blancafic for her very helpful suggestions and make this sound infinitely better :)

Once upon a time there was a prince and a princess and they loved each other more than anything in the world.

They loved a lot of other things, of course. They loved their friends and family. They loved looking at the stars. They loved building incredible machines together or simply drinking their morning tea on the balcony. 

Yes, they loved all those things and many others, but they still loved each other even more. 

The prince and princess were very smart and kind-hearted and everyone in the kingdom loved them. Everyone except one terrible creature.

The Medjo lived in the highest tower of a castle on the highest mountain in the kingdom, and from there he watched the prince and princess with disgust. It was said that the creature had been created from the dark emptiness between the stars, and for that reason seeing so much light and happiness was unbearable.

So one day, the creature decided that it had had enough of the couple's happiness. Using the well of darkness his heart was made of, the Medjo directed its evil staff at the prince and princess and spoke out his terrible curse.

"From this moment on, you will never be allowed more than a day together. With each new sunrise, you will be pulled apart and suffer to find each other again. Only when you can find a creature you love as much as one another will the curse be lifted." 

The Medjo's horrifying laughter was heard throughout the whole kingdom as a black whirlwind carried the prince and princess away from each other. The creature had spent enough time watching them to know there wasn't a single person in this world they could ever love as much as they loved each other.

The first time, the curse, fed by the creature's dark thoughts, sent the princess far away to a kingdom under the sea inhabited by terrifying, evil monsters. But the princess was brave and resourceful and escaped to find her way back to the prince. 

So the next time, the curse sent the princess to another planet all the way across the galaxy. But the prince knew the stars well and spent a long time looking for her. Many times, the Medjo thought he would abandon the search but the prince never did and he finally found his princess again. 

The evil creature was becoming frustrated with them always winning but he was old and patient and thought he would win in the end. Surely, one day, the couple would get tired of finding each other. And in the meantime, the Medjo was amused to see them suffer so much.

As time passed and the creature's heart grew darker, the curse's trials became harder. Once, it even filled the prince's heart with the same darkness it was made of. But the princess never gave up, and upon seeing her face, the prince was bathed in light and love once more and finally remembered who he was.

So the next day, the curse did something even worse. It sent the princess through time and the prince through space. It was a great test of their love and perseverance and, as always, they came out victorious.

The Medjo was filled with so much rage after the lover’s reunion that it fuelled the curse like never before and made a castle fall onto the prince. But even death couldn’t keep the prince and princess apart, for the prince had split himself in two to find the princess through time. And so, once again, they found each other and they still loved each other more than anything else.

In fact, they loved each other so much that they decided to have a baby. Soon, the princess' belly started growing big and round and, though the evil creature was angrier than ever seeing the couple so happy, it also rejoiced because each separation made the couple even more miserable.

Only there was something the Medjo had not thought of.

When the baby was born, a little girl with blue eyes and brown curls, the prince and princess only had to take a single look at her for the curse to be lifted. The child was their most precious treasure and they loved her as much as they had always loved each other.

And that was how the Medjo finally surrendered. It knew now that, together, they would always be stronger than any curse.

The prince and princess named the girl Selene and the three of them loved each other more than anything in the world.

They discovered new things that they loved doing with their baby daughter. They loved taking naps together and playing in the garden when the sky was blue. And when she was old enough, the couple taught Selene about the stars she was named after and she fell in love with them as well.  
Yes, they loved all these things and many others, but they still loved each other even more.


End file.
